doodlepadfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario Land II
Game Boy Color |genre=2D Platformer |modes=Single Player |ratings=ESRB: Everyone (E) |platforms=Game Boy, Game Boy Color |media=8-megabit cartridge (Game Boy version) 16-megabit cartridge (Game Boy Color version) |requirements= |input= }} Wario Land II, known in Japan as Wario Land 2: Nusumareta Zaihō (ワリオランド2 盗まれた財宝, lit. "Wario Land 2: The Stolen Treasure"), is a game by Nintendo that was released in North America and Europe for the Game Boy in March 1998. Counting Virtual Boy Wario Land, it is the third installment of the [[Wario Land (series)|Wario Land series]]. It is a 2D platformer starring Wario, the greedy treasure hunter, who was also the main protagonist of the series' first game Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. While the game was originally released for the original Game Boy model outside of Japan, the Game Boy Color version was released in Japan seven months later in October 1998, featuring coloured sprites and backgrounds. The remade version came out later in North America and Europe as well. A successor to the game was produced and released in 2000, namely Wario Land 3, which adapted most of this game's gameplay mechanics. Story The story begins at the castle that Wario received from Denpuu during the previous game. There he lies at his bed, taking a deep nap. However, three shadowy figures approach the castle from outside. They are Spear Guys, loyal minions of Captain Syrup and members of the Black Sugar Pirates. The pirates infiltrate the building and steal Wario's treasures, which he collected during his earlier adventures. To distract Wario and prevent him from chasing them, the pirates cause havoc in the castle by turning on a giant faucet, abandoning a vicious snake in his cellar, and installing an oversized alarm clock. After this, the pirates escape and leave Wario in the mess they caused. Wario eventually wakes up by the alarm clocks's commotion and sets off to pursue the thieves, but not before rectifying the state of things in his home. During his pursuit of the pirates, Wario learns that the fleeing bandids have scared his pet chicken Hen away, so he ditches his quest for a brief moment to rescue his beloved pet. He resumes the pursuit after Hen is safe again. Wario manages to get to the pirate's ship before they can set off. He drops the anchor, so the ship is forced to halt, but is then stopped by the ship guard Bobo, who delays his progress so the pirates can escape via a hot-air ballon. Wario chases them through the overgrown jungle of Maze Woods and a city with an unknown name. Wario eventually arrives at Syrup Castle, the hideout of the mischievous pirate gang. Horrified that the pirates managed to return to their fortress, he continues his pursuit and breaks in the building. After battling many of the pirate grunts and four Elite Dangerous Ducks, Wario confronts the pirate leader herself in combat. After defeating Captain Syrup and demolishing her aircraft, Wario blasts the pirates out of their fortress, reclaims his treasures and returns home to resume his nap. In the final chapter, which features a mode called Time Attack, Wario returns to Syrup Castle and proceeds to a mountain range somewhere near the building. There he discovers a secret cave in which the pirates store their treasures. In a final raid, Wario overcomes the difficulties in the pirate cave and plunders Syrup's riches. He then returns home for the final time, bringing along his new ally, the Giant Spear Man. Gameplay Wario Land II is a 2D platforming game, like its predecessor Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. It is divided into five Worlds (called Chapters), which each are divided into five respective Levels (called Stories). The chapters are accessed one after another, so when the player completes a level, they will be instantly transported to the next level. However, after completing the game for the first time, the player will receive a navigation map which allows them to choose the level they visit at will. The game is noteable for its branching storyline. Throughout the levels, the player can discover many secret exits which lead to five additional chapters. Six different endings can be unlocked in this way, not counting the real ending that is accessed after completing the unlockable Time Attack level. Basic Abilities Wario's primary abilities remain the same as in the previous game. The player can walk, crouch, and enter doors with the directional pad, jump using the A Button and perform Wario's signature ramming attack by pressing the B Button. If the directional pad is pressed up while jumping, Wario will jump slightly higher. The Player can use this technique while jumping on an enemy to jump even higher. When standing on a slope, pressing down will cause Wario to perform a rolling attack, that can smash blocks and defeat enemies. Unlike earlier, Wario can now use a Ground Pound to create shockwaves even without using a Bull Pot. This can be used to reverse enemies' movement, as well as to defeat them. When Wario stuns an enemy by jumping on it, he can pick up the motionless foe and carry it around. Wario's speed will decrease while he is carrying a heavy foe (e.g. a Grunt, or a Dangerous Duck). A carried foe can be used to defeat other foes by throwing it on them. The player can now also power up Wario's throw by pressing and holding the B Button. This will increase Wario's throwing distance and also instantly defeats the tossed enemy if it hits an obstacle. Transformation Abilities One of the most prominent features in Wario Land II is Wario's immunity against death. Being hit by an enemy will only cause him to lose some coins, but are not life-threatening. In addition, some enemies cause Wario to assume new, sometimes bizzare forms which the player can use to make progress. While some abilities can be used to gain advantages, some are rather a hindrance than useful, which depends on the situation. Most transformations can be cured by having Wario touch a body of water, while some wear off after a certain amount of time has passed. Treasures and Minigames Like in every installment of the Wario Land series, the player can obtain various optional treasures during Wario's adventure. The kinds of treasure that can be found in the game are composed of different artifacts, seemingly useless junk, strange odditys, and even references to other Nintendo series. To obtain a treasure, a coin-consuming minigame must be completed. There are two different categories of treasures in the game, each having 50 parts, making 100 obtainable objects in total. Once all the treasures are collected, the player will gain access to the games final level Time Attack, as well as to a remake of the Game & Watch minigame Flagman, called Flagman DD. Hidden Treasure Hidden treasures are items that are hidden somewhere in the games levels. Each story has one of these, making a total of 50 hidden treasures in the game. The treasure can be obtained by playing a minigame behind the respective tresure door. Matching Game Before the Matching Game can be played, the player has to pay a certain amount of coins. The price for one try depends on the difficulty mode that is chosen at the beginning of the game, so the amount of necessary coins vary between 50, 100 and 200 coins. After the preparations are set, a lock will float down from above and attach itself to the treasure chest. The lock shows a picture of an enemy. After that, eight cards will be displayed in the lower half of the screen. The cards will turn around for a short time, showing pictures of various enemies. Then after a moment (the duration of the moment depends on the earlier payment) the cards will turn around again. The player has to choose the card that shows the same enemy as that on the chest's lock to open the chest and receive the treasure. If the player makes a wrong decision, the game is forfeit and it has to be played again (at the full price). Picture Panel The picture panel is a panel of 50 parts that, when completed, forms a treasure map that reveals the secret entrance to the pirates' treasure cave. One part of the picture panel is hidden at the end of each of the game's levels. The player has to play a minigame to obtain the treasure. Number-Matching Game The Number-matching Game is a minigame mainly composed of nine cards, arranged in a 3x3 pattern, facing to the ground. When turned around, they form the shape of a didgit, which can be either didgit from zero to nine. The player has to guess which didgit is displayed on the cards to obtain the treasure. By paying 50 coins, they can make one of the nine cards turn around. The respective card will be chosen by random. When the player wishes, they can make a guess. If the guess is right, the chest will open and release the picture panel part. if the guess proves to be false, the minigame is forfeit and the player will have to replay the whole level in order to get a new chance. After beating the game for the first time, the minigame will slightly change. The cards will now turn around automatically, while Wario's amount of coins is steadily decreasing. This leaves the player with less time to think and makes the minigame more fast-paced. Chapters Regular Chapters Chapter 1: One Noisy Morning #Turn Off the Alarm Clock! #Turn Off the Giant Faucet! #Let the Water Out! #Go Down to the Cellar #Defeat the Giant Snake Chapter 2: SS Tea Cup #Return the Hen to Her Nest #Escape from the Woods! #Get in the Tea Cup #Drop the Anchor!! #Defeat Bobo!! Chapter 3: Maze Woods #Get to Maze Woods #Defeat the Giant Spear Man #Through the Thorny Maze!! #Escape from Maze Woods #Defeat the Giant Bee! Chapter 4: In Town #Stop that Train! #Up on the Rooftop!! #Down in the Cellar #Escape from the Factory! #Anyone for B-Ball? Chapter 5: Syrup Castle #Get to the Castle!! #Storm the Castle!! #Defeat four Ducks! #Find the Hidden Door!! #The Final Battle!! Additional Chapters Chapter 2': Invade Wario Castle #To the Castle!! #Storm the Castle!! #Defeat the Giant Spear Man #Go Through the Grand Hall #Kick'em Out! Chapter 2": Go to the Cellar!! #Defeat the Giant Spear Man #Avoid the Rocks! #Stop that Train! #Find the Exit!! #Defeat the Cave Master!! Chapter 3': Ruins at the Bottom of the Sea #Escape from the Tea Cup! #Defeat the Giant Spear Man #Inside the Ruins! #Escape from the Ruins! #Captured Syrup! Chapter 5': Mysterious Factory! #Defeat the Giant Spear Man #Into the Factory! #Move Through the Water! #Don't Shock the Owl! #Awaiting Syrup! Chapter 5": Uncanny Mansion #Defeat the Giant Spear Man #Hold on to the Owl #The Way to the Open Door #Coming Back is Difficult #Capture the Ghost! Time Attack #Steal the Syrup's Treasure!! Bosses *Giant Snake – A large green snake that was abandoned in the basement of Wario's Castle. It attacks by biting and can turn Wario into an egg. *Bobo – The guard of the SS Tea Cup. He attacks with dive attacks and uses strong wind gusts to blow Wario away. *Giant Bee – A savage bee of abnormal size that can sting Wario and summon smaller bees. *Ball Bunny – An antropomorphic bunny that is proficient in ball games. Wario engages him in a match of basketball. He can turn Wario into a ball and slam dunk him. *Cave Master – A bulky pig-like creature that attacks by shoving Wario around and tries to kick him out of the battlefield. *Big Kamukamu – A fish that lives in the flooded ruins of an ancient civilisation. It will try to devour Wario. *King Bubble – An inflated enemy who captured Captain Syrup. He tries to surround Wario in a bubble and make him float away. *Grabber Ghost – The owner of a remoted mansion. He attacks by swooping down and tries to grab Wario. *Captain Syrup – The main antagonist of the game, who stole Wario's treasure. She can be battled many times in different crafts during the game. *Giant Spear Man – A persistent boss who recurs in many levels of the game. He is the true final boss of the game and joins Wario at the end of his adventure. Enemies Pirate Goom – A common type of enemy that wields a trident as a weapon. Chūta – A rodent that emerges from mouseholes and attacks by bumping into Wario. D-Bat – Flying creatures, some of which carry heavy grindstones which they drop at Wario to flatten him, while the other D-Bats try to grab Wario and can cure the flat status. Alarm Clock – An annoying alarm clock that was deposited at Wario's Castle to delay his progress. Punch – A foe that is armed with boxing gloves. It will try to punch Wario off platforms. Flame – A fox that is armed with a burning torch that can light up Wario. White Puff – A strange, blob-like creature that will inflate upon contact, blocking the way. Dangerous Duck – A member of the Black Sugar Pirates. It wields a boomerang in battle. Spikeshell – A spiked creature that jumps around. Its belly is its weak spot. Cook – A mole-like creature that wears an apron and throws cakes. Its cakes make Wario fat. Rooster – A chicken that lives in Wario's chicken pen. It attacks only when it is touched. Penguin (English version) – Ball-tossing foes that have the power to make Wario dizzy. Penguin (Japanese version) – They throw beer rather than balls and make Wario drunk, but it is only a visual difference. Tooth-blob – A molusk-like creature with a tendency to sleep alot. It attacks in a frenzy when waken up. Eel – An aquatic creature that grabs Wario and pulls him down into the currents. Blue Bird – A small bird of blue colour that attacks as soon as it spots Wario. Tsuriuo – A fish with a fishing rod that uses a fake coin as a decoy to trick Wario. Flying Fish – A brown fish that jumps out of the water like Cheep Cheeps. Swordfish – Aquatic creatures that have spikes attached to their noses. They dash at Wario when they see him. Skullcopter – A helicopter-like object with an imprinted skull. They float in the air and block Wario's path. Ghost – A ghost that lives in dark places and turns Wario into a zombie upon contact. Bee – An agressive bee which stings Wario, causing his head to swell to a ridiculous size. Windowpain – Members of the Black Sugar Pirates which throw bottles at Wario. Ape – Hammer-wielding apes that try to smash Wario. A hit will transform him into Bouncy Wario. Inamazu – A walking fish that produces electricity in its antennas. It will shoot lightning at Wario. Zombie – An undead creature which can turn Wario into a zombie with one bite. Wizard – Two Pirate Gooms wearing a wizard's robe. They can shrink Wario, using a magical rod. Pelican – A pelican who joined the Black Sugar Gang. It spits spiky fishes at Wario. Freezy – A living snowman that will try to freeze Wario with its icy breath. Grunt – An ape-like creature that carries large iron balls with spikes. It will throw them at Wario once he gets near. Smashbat – A bat carrying a heavy head. It should smash Wario if it reaches high. Objects, Traps and Allies Coin: These are Wario's favourite. They are used to pay the minigames that must be won to obtain a treasure. The player should collect as many as possible. Wario Coin: A golden coin with Wario's face on it. It is worth 10 regular coins. Blue Coin: A rare flashing coin that randomly appears when defeating an enemy or breaking a block. It is worth 100 regular coins. Breakable Block: These come in various forms and sizes, depending on the level. Wario can break them with any attack. Passable Floor: Wario can pass these floor tiles when jumping up. Zombie Wario will fall right through them. Loose Floor: It looks similar to a regular floor tile but it is slightly more outstanding. They will fall down once Wario stepped on them. Enemy Block: These blocks can only be broken by throwing an enemy at them. They are sometimes disguised as normal walls. Fire Block: Only Flaming Wario can break these while in his flame state. Cracked Block: A block with cracks in it. Only Fat Wario can break them. Switch Block: Switches that trigger various events. The effects range from switching lights on to moving blocks. Glass Block: A special kind of block that appears in Level 5-3. It can be picked up and thrown like an enemy, but will break when touching the ground. Stove: Stoves like that can be found in many different areas. They can be moved by ramming and used as stepping stones to reach higher locations. Elevator: A platform that connects two floors. It will move in the direction the arrow is facing. If the arrow is pointing down it can only be activated by Fat Wario Conveyor Belt: It moves in a certain direction and will affect Wario's movements. When crouching it is impossible to move against it's direction. Blade: A sharp Blade that launches itself in the air in a set rhythm. Only the tip is dangerous, so Wario can slip underneath it while it is risen. Spiked Ball: Floating obstacles with thorns. They are usually found in levels featuring the owl. They change their appearance depending on the area. Sometimes they are electric. Spikes: Spikes that are usually found embedded in the ground. Wario will lose coins when touching them. Seagull: A harmless bird that appears in some levels. Wario can abuse them as plattforms to reach remote locations. Touching them will cause them to fly away. Owl: A sleepy owl that appears in some levels. When awakened, it can carry Wario around. Turtle: A sea turtle that can be found near water. It helps Wario by carrying him over strong currents. Artwork Wario Image:Warioland4.jpg| Wario Image:WL2 WarioAttack.png| Wario using his signature attack Image:WL2 WarioSleeping.png| Wario asleep Image:Bouncy Wario WL2.png| Bouncy Wario Image:Crazywario.jpg| Crazy Wario Image:Fat Wario WL2.png| Fat Wario Image:Flat Wario WL2.png| Flat Wario Image:Fierywario.jpg| Flaming Wario Image:Puffy Wario Land 2.jpg| Puffy Wario Image:Tinywario.jpg| Tiny Wario Image:Zombie Wario WL2.png| Zombie Wario Other Characters Image:Puncher.PNG| Punch Image:CookWL2.jpg| Cook Image:Grunt WL2.png| Grunt Image:WarioLandIIHen.png| Hen Screenshots Image:WL2 S Title.PNG| The title screen of the game Image:WL2 S 1-1.PNG| Wario in his bedroom Image:WL2 S 1-4.PNG| Flat Wario transformation Image:WL2 S 2-1.PNG| Wario and Hen Image:WL2 S 2-2.PNG| Crazy Wario Image:WL2 S 2-5.PNG| Wario battling Bobo Image:WL2 S 5-5.PNG| Captain Syrup and one of her various crafts Image:WL2 S 6(2).PNG| A battle against the Giant Spear Man Reference to Other Games *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' – Wario's Castle, the SS Tea Cup and Syrup Castle originated from that game. In addition, a treasure that looks like a Bull Pot can be found in the very first level. *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' – An ocarina and a boot that might be a reference to the Pegasus Boots can be found as hidden treasures. *''EarthBound'' – A red yoyo, resembling that of Ness is a hidden treasure in the game. *''Dr. Mario'' – A Megavitamin can be found as a treasure. *''Metroid'' – A Metroid appears as a collectable treasure. Reference in Other Games *''Wario Land 3'' – The game uses the same engine and it's gameplay is largely identical. *''Wario Land 4'' – Although Wario is not immortal anymore, he can still adopt the same bizzare forms as he could in the previous installments. Trivia *The game manual states that Wario is unable to jump while being in his flat form, this is not true however. External Links *Official Japanese Website Category:Game Boy Games Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:Wario Games Category:Platforming Games